


Let's Ruin the Friendship

by ralsbecket



Series: Hurricane; [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Falling In Love, Filipino Character, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss of Virginity, POV Yancy Becket, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Prom, Song: Ruin the Friendship (Demi Lovato)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Yancy was Greyson's first love, and she was his.
Relationships: Jazmine Becket & Original Character(s), Yancy Becket/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hurricane; [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670752
Kudos: 2





	Let's Ruin the Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby, you and I got history  
> And we can't deny our chemistry  
> So why the fuck are we a mystery?  
> Let's just go with the connection, give me your affection"  
> \- Demi Lovato, _Ruin the Friendship_
> 
> A/N: Yancy's POV from Chapter 3's events, plus some additional things that I didn't put in the main story ^-^ Enjoy  
> Also if it matters to some of y'all: slightly underage technically because of the ~three-year age difference (Nov'95 and Jan'99)

**_2015, May 8 – 19:47 – Anchorage, Alaska, United States_ **

Yancy was incredibly surprised with how well put-together the auditorium looked when they arrived at the Spring Formal. The balloon arches, the DJ set, the disco lights. It seemed like this year’s Student Council wasted no expense on the simple but aesthetic decorations, including hiring a professional photographer.

There was a tacky red carpet that he walked down as he followed his brother and their posse. Their two friends — Anna and Monty, Yancy remembered — got their awkward prom pose out of the way before Greyson and Raleigh hopped in front of the camera, with her hugging him from behind.

He grinned in amusement when the four of them all but clambered over each other to get into frame together. Greyson’s eyes locked onto his almost instantaneously. “Yance! Jump in,” she said, waving him over.

Yancy hustled into the photo, tugging his dress pants up a bit so he could kneel down in front of them. He felt one of Greyson’s hands rest onto the collar of his blazer, at the exposed skin of his neck. With the conservative smile plastered on his lips, the blond hoped that his face hadn’t turned red at the touch.

This year’s DJ was a lot better than the one they had for his senior year prom, that’s for sure. Even then, it took around an hour of awkward two-steps and occasional line-dancing before their group got a little more comfortable being out on the dance floor. Raleigh had left to get a drink, while Yancy and Greyson hopped around and shouted the lyrics of ‘Shut Up and Dance’ into each other’s faces, almost sizing up one another.

The song faded out, and when the first few beats and vocals of ‘Buttons’ transitioned over, Yancy felt his eyes go wide. _Were they really playing this at a high school dance right now_?

He turned to point it out to the others in jest, managing, “I can’t imagine seeing any —”

In the same fashion as Monty beside him, Yancy’s jaw dropped when his gaze fell on Greyson and Anna. They were moving in sync with choreographed movements, reminding him vaguely of how The Pussycat Dolls looked in their music video back in the —

And then Greyson was in his space, her hand reaching out for the tie around his neck. He swallowed thickly as she wrapped the fabric between her fingers, pulling him closer to her. A teasing but shy grin was playing on her red-stained lips. Almost instinctively, Yancy’s hands fell to her waist, and his heart picked up a little when she stepped flush against him. He ignored the wolf whistles coming from behind him when Greyson’s eyes met his, pure browns gazing into his blues.

They swayed and rocked to the music, feeling the electricity spark between them as the nerves washed away. A swell of warmth stirred in his chest, and for the first time, Yancy realized that Greyson wasn’t just the little girl he’d grown up with next door.

**_2015, June 4 – 14:09 – Anchorage, Alaska, United States_ **

Yancy’s eyes had zeroed in on her lips when they came face-to-face, and then she was white knuckling the front of his shirt, breathing his air. Her lips were soft, brushing firmly against his own. Yancy let his eyes close, letting a breath out through his nose as he leaned into the kiss.

Greyson’s body was warm against his front, and he had a hard time convincing himself this was even _real_. It had happened so fast that it took a few moments for his mind to catch up with his limbs. With a furrowed brow, he pulled away, refusing to open his eyes.

Almost without moving his lips, he said, “Wait, Sonny…”

“Yance?” It was a breath, a quiet question. A hand slid up his shoulder, fingers moving to lightly cup his cheek. His eyes opened slowly, gaze immediately locking onto hers. Yancy’s tongue darted out to wet his dry lips.

Greyson was his best friend, directly after his little brother. They’d been close since childhood, knew almost everything about each other. Yet the blond felt like the brunette’s eyes were staring right into his soul, wide and inquisitive and framed around with long eyelashes. He wanted badly to kiss her again, to throw caution to the wind and just act on the feelings that were clearly palpable between them.

Yancy wondered briefly if maybe she’d also realized that they both blatantly crossed the line of friendship during their Spring dance, that ever since then he couldn’t stop thinking about her. The words left his mouth before he could stop them: “I don’t want to take advantage of —”

“It’s not taking advantage if I want you to.” Her answer was firm, decided. Greyson started to comb through the hairs at the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

Framing her face with his hands, Yancy made sure to look her in the eye. “Are you sure?” he asked (longed for, really, and he hoped that it wasn’t obvious in his voice).

She smiled up at him, nodding. “Yes.”

Yancy swallowed the lump in his throat, breath shaking. His heart felt like it was going to explode. “I’ve, uh, never actually—” _had any form of intimacy with anyone ever in my life_ , he wanted to say, but didn’t.

“Me neither,” Greyson replied with a nervous chuckle. She bit her bottom lip in between her teeth, her eyes flickering between his mouth and his eyes.

He leaned down to press his mouth against hers again, light and uncertain, until her tongue brushed across the seam of his lips. Their kiss was cautious at first, the both of them hesitantly testing the waters as their hands roamed over each other. A small whine came from the back of Yancy’s throat when Greyson’s hands slipped under his shirt, cold fingers fanning across his back.

At some point, Yancy had toed off his shoes, leading Greyson to her bed without breaking their kiss. She lost balance when the backs of her knees hit the mattress. Her grip on him tightened enough that she brought him down with her, both huffing out _oh shit_ , and Yancy had the mind to straddle her hips before she was crushed by his weight. A giggle bubbled from her lips as he moved to pepper her face with kisses — from her brow to her cheeks to her mouth.

Their clothes were removed mechanically, the both of them laser focused on trying to keep their mouths on each other. Yancy kissed down her jaw, the column of her neck. Greyson let out a soft sigh when he mouthed along her collarbone. He was throbbing near painfully, his dick hard and straining against his boxers. Yancy situated himself between her legs, hissing under his breath as he pressed against her and rolled his hips.

Their kisses were sloppy, all teeth and tongue, filled with a singular hunger and longing. Greyson reached down to stroke his length, clearly unpracticed, but stars started dancing behind his eyelids when she twisted her wrist _just right_ and her thumb brushed over the slit — it almost knocked the breath right out of him.

There was a moment when he thought she’d produced a condom out of thin air (“The fuck?” “What?” “You just have that in your dresser?”), but then she was watching him try to figure out how to put it on properly, staying quiet despite the purse of her lips giving away that she was holding back a laugh.

“Shaddap,” he muttered as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

“Didn’t say shit,” she teased against his lips, shifting to grab a hold of him again.

A breathy moan slipped past her lips when his fingers grazed her folds, and Yancy noticed just how wet she’d become. He inserted two fingers and she immediately clenched around him. “Oh, fuck, _Yancy_.” For a moment, he was awestruck at the feeling — her inner walls were velvety soft and hot as fuck, and that ever-familiar coil tightened in his gut when her grip on him tightened.

The lead-up was nearly a blur to Yancy. He remembered the heat of her enveloping him as he entered, tight and hot and slick with her wetness. He remembered just laying there for a few moments, kissing away the tears that appeared at the corners of her eyes. He remembered how slow he’d gone at first, both to help her adjust and _Jesus fuck_ just to feel and hear every little thing.

Greyson moaned and sighed his name like a prayer, her lips brushing the shell of his ear with every thrust. Yancy had buried his face against her neck, leaving behind light bites and sucking deep, red bruises into her tanned skin.

His orgasm had hit him like a fucking truck, the roll of his hips stuttering as it crashed through him. A string of _fuckfuckSonnyohmyGod_ escaped his lips, his vision going white when he felt her spasm around his cock. Never in a million years would he have thought this was what sex could be like, and he made a note in the back of his mind to give the Big Guy a thank-you for letting him share it with someone he trusted.

**_2015, December 24 – 21:53 – Anchorage, Alaska, United States_ **

The Beckets had a yearly tradition where they’d celebrate Christmas Eve with their friends, and more often than not, it would be spent at their house. Yancy wasn’t sure when it started — probably a couple years ago when Greyson’s dad Will had to work during the holidays, and his mom made sure that she wasn’t alone — but it was always, _always_ a good time.

Raleigh had thrown on _Die Hard_ after everyone had their potluck dinner, settling himself at one end of the couch. Greyson was slouched against the other end, absentmindedly carding her fingers through Yancy’s hair, who was sitting on the floor. Monty was sitting in their dad’s lounger with Anna on his lap while Yancy’s friends Dante and Marko had just come in from the kitchen after hunting for some dessert.

Heavy footsteps came from the staircase as Jazmine ran down, shouting, “Guess what I found!” Everyone’s heads turned as she came into the living room, carrying a yard stick with a white string tied to a festive-looking mistletoe hanging from it.

“Jazzy, are you serious right now?” Raleigh complained, pulling a face of irritation.

His sixteen-year-old sister had a mischievous glint in her eye as she swung it over to where Anna and Monty sat. Anna laughed but turned back to kiss her boyfriend anyway. They returned to watching the television as if nothing happened.

“Hand that over, Jazmine,” Marko called, stretching his hand. Jazmine walked it over to him, and before Yancy could even question the why, the mistletoe came dangling over his head. The only one nearest to him was—

Yancy felt his heart jump, but he let out a nervous chuckle. “Very funny.”

He could hear the grin in Marko’s voice. “C’mon, man, don’t break the rules,” he teased.

The blond opened his mouth to protest, stopping short only when Greyson leaned down to place a quick peck to his cheek. Yancy looked at her over his shoulder, raising a brow in question: They’d both been quiet about the extent of their sort-of relationship since the summer, and as far as he knew nobody was the wiser.

But Greyson had a smile tugging on her lips, and before he could really talk himself out of it, Yancy angled his head up to meet her in a proper kiss. Her lips were soft, pressed firm against his. She tasted like oranges.

“Holy shit, I didn’t think you were actually going to do it.”

“I… I can’t unsee that,” Raleigh sighed with a frown.

Jazmine let out a disgusted sound. “That’s grody!”

Anna’s voice piped up with a high-pitched, “It’s a Christmas miracle!”

They pulled away from each other, hovering close enough to share breath. Greyson chuckled, hooking a finger under his chin to pull him back in for another kiss. Yancy’s neck ached a bit from the angle but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**_2016, May 6 – 21:12 – Anchorage, Alaska, United States_ **

Yancy had to admit that he looked fucking great in a suit. But in all honesty, he paled in comparison to his girlfriend. Greyson had decided early on to wear a modernized version of a traditional Filipiniana, the cultural dress that Filipinas were known to wear.

Red used to be such a basic color to him, but after seeing it for the first time against her naturally brown skin, his brain filed it away as his new favorite color. She definitely was turning heads with the dress fitting her form, intricately embroidered, with the stiffened butterfly sleeves on her shoulders. He’d catch himself every once in a while just _staring_ at her throughout the night.

They’d gone through the normal prom bits: Took the usual prom couple photo, made a fool of themselves on the dance floor, and definitely didn’t make room for Jesus during the slow songs. Their group found an empty table in the gymnasium eventually and sat down to rest after nearly two hours of early throwbacks and line-dancing.

Greyson was sat in a chair right beside Yancy, her feet placed over his lap. Her heels had long been discarded, thrown haphazardly underneath her seat. She said something that Yancy didn’t quite hear over the heavy bass of the music. When he gave her a confused look, she repeated: “Do you want to catch a movie?”

“Like, tonight?” he questioned, raising a brow.

She nodded, smiling. “Yeah, the third Captain America film premiered yesterday! Monty watched it by himself, he says it’s a lot better than _Dawn of Justice_.”

“It really is,” the one in question added.

Yancy snorted out a laugh. “I’m pretty sure anything is better than that stupid ‘Martha’ scene.”

“So? You wanna blow this popsicle stand?” Greyson teased, wagging her eyebrows and grinning wide. Yancy couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips.

“Right now, dressed like this?”

“Why not?”

“Don’t you want to stay with — ?”

His little sister Jazmine piped up from across the table, waving him off. “We were just gonna go to a lame after party later,” she supplied.

Greyson seemed to make up her mind then. She straightened up, planting her bare feet onto the epoxied floors and held her hand out to him. Yancy accepted it, lightly pulling her back down to him and capturing her lips with his. He smiled, going in for another one just because he could.

The entire table fake gagged, Raleigh somehow being the loudest, and Yancy held up the middle finger to them blindly.

**_2016, May 18 – 20:31 – Anchorage, Alaska, United States_ **

The door to the Holiday Stationstore swung open and nearly smacked him in the face. Yancy only caught a head of brunette hair in his view as they bumped into him.

“Ah — sorry, I —”

“No, you’re good, it was…”

Yancy froze when his eyes landed on the woman in front of him. Greyson’s eyes were red, and so was her face, and suddenly he forgot what he was doing at the convenience store in the first place. “Babe, what happened to you?” he asked with concern, gently cupping her chin to inspect the reddening swell of her cheek. “Are you okay?”

It shocked him momentarily when Greyson pulled away, throwing a forced smile onto her lips. A frown fixed itself on his face as she replied nonchalantly, “It’s nothing. Dad had too much to drink earlier and we got into an argument —”

“Jesus,” the blond sighed, “next you’ll say this isn’t the worst.”

She didn’t respond immediately, her eyes falling to the snow-slick ground. Yancy tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ears, ducking his head down slightly in order to look her in the eye. Greyson’s deep browns met his blues, and he recognized a sadness in them. His heart ached.

“I can handle it, Yance,” Greyson told him, as if trying to convince herself of the fact.

Yancy smiled sympathetically, brows drawn up a little sadly. “I know,” he whispered, leaning forward to brush over her lips with a chaste kiss. She cupped his face, sighing into their kiss as she deepened it.

When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers, watching as she opened her eyes slowly. Their breath mingled together, condensing in the chilled air. “I… I don’t want to go home yet.”

“Alright,” Yancy said, taking her hand in his. If she didn’t want to talk about what happened, he wouldn’t force her. At the very least, he’d distract her from it. “Do you want to go on a quick drive?”

“To where?”

An almost lazy smile tugged on his lips. “Trust me.”

As Yancy drove twenty minutes out of the city, the warmth of Greyson’s hand in his was very prominent. Their fingers remained intertwined, sitting on her lap. Every once in a while, he would steal a look at her, gazing out the window. Each time, a little flush of affection filled his chest.

Soon enough, they made it to a parking lot a little ways up the winding mountain roads. There were only a handful of vehicles there already. Greyson looked at him with a mixture of surprise and concern as he parked as close to the head of the trail. “Wait – baby, you know I hate hiking.”

“Come on,” he pressed, squeezing her hand. “It’s an easy trail. Half a mile, paved. The view’s worth it.” Yancy felt a swell of pride build up in his chest when his girlfriend reluctantly agreed; he grabbed her hand almost immediately once they were out of the car.

The entrance to the Anchorage Overlook Trail started right at the edge of the lot. Yancy swayed their hands back and forth slightly as they walked along the path of concrete, passing the grass that was as tall as their knees and the log fencing on their other side. A comfortable silence had fallen around them, one that neither of them felt forced to fill with small talk. He reveled at the feeling of icy cold air filling his lungs.

A ghost of a smile was painting Greyson’s features as the two of them walked, the soles of their shoes scraping the pavement. Some couples and families were further ahead, taking photos of each other and the views all around. Yancy watched her eyes take in the surrounding nature; of the mountains in the distance, of the trees lining the way, of the greying clouds in the skies. An easy smile tugged on his lips, absentminded.

Greyson let out a breathless “wow” as they approached the lookout point. From where they stood, it was almost overwhelming gazing out across the skyline. In the distance was the bright yellow lights of their city, strings of red dotting the roads as cars moved. Beyond it lay the Cook Inlet, the waters nearly blending into the mountain ranges blanketed with snow.

Her brows smoothed over, no longer furrowed with worry. She leaned into his side, snuggling under his arm as she hugged his waist. Yancy watched the wonderment take over her whole appearance, her eyes twinkling and her smile widening. He couldn’t seem to look away from her, his gaze locked onto her face. _God, she was beautiful._

“Thanks, Yance. For this.” When Greyson angled her head up to catch his eye, beaming and contented, it automatically pulled a wide grin out of him. A rush of warmth spread over all of his limbs, a buzzing that started from his chest and reached his fingertips.

There was no doubt that he’d do anything for her, even just to see that sweet smile directed at him. Yancy knew in his bones that this was _it_. This was what it felt like to be falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
